Me and My Girl How It came to be
by britmavis
Summary: The true love story of Beth Turner and Mick St. John, surviving bloodshed, loss and decades.
1. The Beginning

Chapter One

The Beginning

I am 30, I have been for the last 85 years, I live in Los Angeles, and I have been a Private Investigator for the past 60 years, the only thing is in that time I have not aged a day. You see, I am a vampire, and not the snarly bitey kind either, I help people. I went through life making up for what I am.

My ex-wife Coraline, turned me on our wedding night, she wanted to be with me forever.

I have a human girlfriend named Beth Turner, this is how we meet.

There was a case about 22 years ago that changed my life. I came face to face with the one person that made what I am okay, and since then, I have watched over her, protected her, but one day I became too close, I didn't see her as the four year old that needed protecting but the sweet young women that I had feeling for, feelings that I knew were wrong.

Her name was Beth Turner, her mother, Dorothy had come to me to find Beth, who was taken the previous night while they were all sleeping.

I had found out that the women that had kidnapped her was my sire, and ex-wife, Coraline. I got her back before anything bad had happened to that little girl. You see, Coraline had intended to turn young Beth into what I think is a monster, she was going to make a four year old share the fate that she gave me, that I hated so much. That night, something in me woke up, something in young Beth made me realise that I couldn't let Coraline do that, I couldn't let her turn her, condemn her to the shadows. So I had done the hardest thing imaginable, I had staked Coraline, contrary to what people thought, stakes didn't kill us, just paralysed us, so as I staked her I went over, picked up a scared and traumatised Beth, and carried her out of the house that she was held captive in as I left I kicked over a table by a window that held a candle, I only looked back once to see Coraline banging on the window to be let free of the burning inferno that I put her in. I then drove a now sleeping Beth back to her worried mother, since that day I have watched over Beth from the shadows.


	2. Mick's Decision

**I don't own the characters I just play with them...**

July 4th 1999, I was out watching Beth, like I did every year, I had this thought in my head that by watching her, I was protecting her.

That was the year that I needed to move on, the events of that night made me realise that I had to move on, forget about Beth, start fresh in a new town.

That night I had worked out that I wanted Beth, not wanting to just protect her anymore, but I actually wanted her, realising that this wasn't going to go away by it's self I had to distance myself. I got into my car and I drove. When I got back to my apartment I called up my best friend, Josef, if I wanted to be relocated he was the man to make it happen.

Vamps had to be relocated every now and then to protect our secret, if someone in the vampire community had even thought about exposing us that was punishable by death.

Josef had never really understood my fascination with Beth, I learnt everything I knew from him, and he wasn't really a great advocate when it came to the vampire/human relationships. He always said that they were better off left alone. I never understood why until I met Sarah Witley.


	3. Josef and Sara

Josef and Sarah met at Grand Central Station, she had come up and was looking for a light, they fell in love, Josef by this time was almost 350 and he was content on spending the rest of eternity alone.

Sarah had just turned 21 and was the life of the party. She was the only child of a Real Estate Mongol, she was spoilt rotten what she wanted she got.

For months while they date Josef thought that he had kept his secret from Sarah, but she knew all along and it only made her love him more.

For months, she had begged Josef to turn her, he had rejected the idea straight of the bat. But one day, something in him changed and he had agreed to do it.

Later that month, Josef kept to his word, he had turned her, but something went wrong, deadly wrong, she never woke up, and she never aged, she was caught in the in between of life and death.

50 years later, she was still in a coma and Josef had spent his money giving her the best care possible, she resided at 301 Waverly Place, New York, with a team of 24 hour nurses and doctors and a fresh supply of blood.


	4. The Revelation

Chapter Four

The Revelation

After the trial and execution of Emma and Jackson Montague for the crime of treason and threatening to expose the vampire secret to the wider community. Mick went back to Beth's to see her, the way that they had left things, earlier in the day. When Beth had come to see him at the loft and he was planning to break Emma out of human jail to exact their own punishment.

As he walked along back to go see Beth, he realised, that no matter what, he loved her and that it was pretty clear to Beth him and even Josef that he couldn't stay away from her. Even if she wasn't accident prone and hadn't always seem to find herself in trouble. He realised that she was the only one that didn't think that he was a monster, cause the 400 year old vampire best friend and crazy vampire ex-wife wasn't enough. She was the only human that he had trusted with his many secrets. His vampirism, his ex-wife, his turning, even when she had stumbled upon photos of herself locked in his filing cabinets. She looked at him different, but again not as the monster that had been stalking her for 22 years, but as her Guardian angel.

When Coraline came back from the dead, dangling a cure in his face, Beth was the only one that he gave his humanity up for, realising with the help of Josef that Mick couldn't save her as a human, without getting seriously injured himself.

Beth was the only one that knew what he truly was and instead of running the other way she expected it the good, bad and the ugly, she even went as far as to go feed him her blood when he was dying from heat exposure in the desert on a case.

He knew because of all this she loved him; the only thing that was stopping me was my vampirism, what Coraline did to me. It turned out Mick was wrong and it was just him that was stopping their relationship.

As Mick knocked on the door, he could sense her; she was on the other side of the door. Not realising that he hadn't thought this through properly, he knew that there was something that he wanted to say to Beth, only Beth, so he knocked. As she opened the door he could feel the anger rolling off of her in spades. Then all of a sudden she started yelling at me. Mick, I can't do this anymore!" she screamed. I made the only women I love angry with me.

With those six words, it took everything I had not to grab her and shake her, wanting to put some sense her.

"You know what Emma and Jackson taught me? That you were right all along, that I don't belong in your world." she said.

With that I simply walked out, but I only got as far as end of the hallway, before I realised that I was being a stupid idiot.

This girl told me she loved me, all of me, and I'm just walking away from her. She has been my whole life since she was four years old, and I saved her from my crazy ex-wife and now I'm simply walking away. Giving up on her and us.

So I walked back to the now closed door and knocked. No answer, with my vamp senses I could tell that she was crying on the other side of the door. I knocked again, still no answer. Realising that the door had been shut but not locked. "I'll yell at her later for that."

As I looked at her, she realised that someone had come in, and turned to half look at me.

"You want to know what Emma and Jackson made me realise? That you were right all along."

At this point she had turned to look at me and was now blankly staring at me.

"What did I wear the night that we met, or met again, whatever?" she asked.

"White top, Black pants, Cream Jacket."

"And my shoes?" she questioned.

"You were barefoot."

"How can you possibly remember that?"

Mick simply replied "Because I love you."

He had wanted to say those three simple words for months, but hadn't found the right time to. New York had been a bust she was still with Josh at the time, then Caroline had come back from the dead, Josh had died at the hands of Tejada, Caroline had given Mick the cure then disappeared off with her brother, Lance, to receive punishment for stealing the Mortal Cure, then Mick got Josef to turn him back to a vampire to save his dear Beth from a vampire that would kill and drain rare blood types, and sell the blood on the Vampire Black-market. It never seemed like the right time to tell her.

After the execution, Mick had gone back to Josef's office with him. He had talked to Josef, and asked him for advice.


	5. An Old Case

Chapter Five

An Old Case

One day Mick was working in his office with Beth, when who should come in the front door but Lauren, the girl that he had helped Josh (Beth's ex) protect her so that she could testify against her ex boss for the murder of a former colleague, Jack.

When her safe house was hit and she ran, Mick was hired by Josh to find her because of a leak in the District Attorney's office and he couldn't trust any of his colleagues anymore he had to go through Beth to talk to Mick about the case. Mick and Lauren were presumed dead when the police car that they used to get away from the hit man was bombed by a missile, they managed to get out before the missile hit which left Mick practically walking through the hot sun in the desert. The bad thing was that Mick then had nothing to cover himself with, and was at the mercy of the blistering heat, with only Lauren's jacket. That was the night that Beth had fed Mick her blood to save his life, then lied to Josh saying that her arm got caught in a chain link fence. Lauren was in fact three months pregnant with Jack's baby. That was almost three years ago.

They hadn't seen her since she went into the Witness Protection Program after testifying against her boss and sending him to prison for life. What she was doing here, now? They didn't know or understand because usually when people are put in the Witness Protection Program they don't usually reappear using the same name.

But unlike the last time that they had seen her she wasn't alone. Coming into the office after her were two little girls no more than two or three.

"Beth, Mick, met Jacqueline and Michaela, my twin girls" She said.

But that wasn't all that was different. She was sporting a massive belly, she was pregnant again!

When all the introductions were out of the way Mick took Lauren into the smaller office to talk. There was a reason for why she was here and why she hadn't appeared earlier, Mick worked out pretty quickly that it probably had something to do with being pregnant again.

"Hey Lauren, how's life?"

"Good, look I need a favour, I know that I shouldn't ask for one after you helped me relocate and restart my life but..."

Mick saw that Lauren was starting to cry.

"What is it Lauren?"

"I want you to adopt the girls, their always changing schools and there a handful, I didn't expect to have twins. No one knew till I was giving birth that I was going to have twins."

"But why? You seem to be doing so good considering the circumstances."

"They need to have a stable home and you told me that you wanted kids but you couldn't have them."

"I'll have a talk to Beth"


	6. The Big Ask

Previously...

Lauren had just walked into Mick and Beth's office, after two years, and having the twins Jacqueline and Michaela, to ask Mick if they could adopt the girls since she is pregnant and alone and she wants a stable home for the girls. Without fear of being found out and having to relocate again. She also has her third child on the way and can't provide properly for all four of them.

"Mick, I am struggling with the girls and they need a stable home where there not being moved around all the time. Where they can go to school and have friends and sleepovers instead of always being on the run with me and getting dragged down with me if people try to hunt me down."

With that he simply just nodded as he understood very well what she meant, being a vampire for 97 years he had seen a few to many friends being chased out of town with the threat of exposure on their backs.

"There is one thing that I want to know before I even consider you raising my girls..."

"And what who'd that be?"

"What are you?" "I know that you aren't exactly human, and now I don't think that Beth is anymore either."

"Beth, hunny, can you come in here for a minute?" Mick asked loudly through the closed door.

With that she came in, but she left the door ajar so that they could watch the girls from inside the office.

This was going to be a big shock for Lauren, she obviously knew that they were "different" but didn't know much more then that. Mick sat Lauren down and explained that they were vampires, and the reason that they looked the same was because they didn't age at all.

"Lauren, Beth and I are vampires." he said thinking that she wouldn't believe him but would let it go.

"That would explain a lot, not wanting to go to hospital, your eyes when you were sick from desert, the yelling when I went to help you when you got sick, you're weird reaction to the sun. The marks on Beth's arm when she came out of the bathroom, you were dying that day weren't you? Beth saved your life?" Lauren said.

"Yes, the same as I had many years ago."

Lauren just stared in amazement. Then out of pure curiosity she asked, "How many years ago?"

"I saved her twenty-four years ago"

"How old are you?" She asked, "You don't look a day over 30."

"I am ninety-seven."

"My babies will be safe with you, right?"

"Yes, Beth and I don't feed fresh. We actually get our blood from the Morgue."

Just after he had shut his mouth the girls came in clutching onto Beth's neck. She had waited till he had finished explaining it to Lauren then said that they should ask so that they didn't overhear anything.

"Mumma, Mumma, can we stay with Ms Beth and Mr Mick tonight? both the girls said in unison.

"Sure, hunnies, if it okay with them." Lauren replied to the girls.

"We'd be happy to have them stay, if they don't mind sharing a bed, we only have the one big guest bed." Mick said.

At that point, the girls ran out to the waiting area to play and to let the grown ups talk.

"Have they had anything to eat?" Beth asked.

"No, not really, just some bread sandwiches." Lauren replied.

At that point Lauren started to cry.

"That is okay, we had to go out anyway and I doubt that Chinese is very healthy for them anyway." Beth said moving to comfort Lauren.

"Do they have any allergies that we should be worried about?" Mick asked.

"Michaela has a slight allergy to nuts, so I try to keep them away from the girls. They also can't have too much acidic food in their diet, and they are allergic to cow's milk, I buy soy milk instead, when I can afford it."

"Ok," Mick simply said as he started to scribble it down on a detectives pad.

"I am going to go see, Lt. Davis, my family and friends, I will see them again before I go back to hiding I promise."

The next day, Beth and Mick had a knock on the door; it was Lt. Carl with a baby in his arms.

"Hey Lt. what can I do for you?" Mick said as Beth was upstairs getting the girls packed and ready to go home.

"Lauren was in a drive-by last night after she came to see me, she expressed that if anything happened to her then she wanted her girls looked after by you. She was run in to have an Emergency C-Section after they realised that she wasn't going to survive the blood loss. This is little Bethany Ann. I am currently filing papers to make you the legal guardians of all three of the girls per the mother's instructions." He said.

Then he handed the little 12 hour old baby to Mick and left.


	7. New Family

Previously...

Lauren had just walked into Mick and Beth's office, after two years, and having the twins Jacqueline and Michaela, to ask Mick if they could adopt the girls since she is pregnant and alone and she wants a stable home for the girls. Without fear of being found out and having to relocate again. She also has her third child on the way and can't provide properly for all four of them.

"Mick, I am struggling with the girls and they need a stable home where there not being moved around all the time. Where they can go to school and have friends and sleepovers instead of always being on the run with me and getting dragged down with me if people try to hunt me down."

With that he simply just nodded as he understood very well what she meant, being a vampire for 97 years he had seen a few to many friends being chased out of town with the threat of exposure on their backs.

"There is one thing that I want to know before I even consider you raising my girls..."

"And what who'd that be?"

"What are you?" "I know that you aren't exactly human, and now I don't think that Beth is anymore either."

"Beth, hunny, can you come in here for a minute?" Mick asked loudly through the closed door.

With that she came in, but she left the door ajar so that they could watch the girls from inside the office.

This was going to be a big shock for Lauren, she obviously knew that they were "different" but didn't know much more then that. Mick sat Lauren down and explained that they were vampires, and the reason that they looked the same was because they didn't age at all.

"Lauren, Beth and I are vampires." he said thinking that she wouldn't believe him but would let it go.

"That would explain a lot, not wanting to go to hospital, your eyes when you were sick from desert, the yelling when I went to help you when you got sick, you're weird reaction to the sun. The marks on Beth's arm when she came out of the bathroom, you were dying that day weren't you? Beth saved your life?" Lauren said.

"Yes, the same as I had many years ago."

Lauren just stared in amazement. Then out of pure curiosity she asked, "How many years ago?"

"I saved her twenty-four years ago"

"How old are you?" She asked, "You don't look a day over 30."

"I am ninety-seven."

"My babies will be safe with you, right?"

"Yes, Beth and I don't feed fresh. We actually get our blood from the Morgue."

Just after he had shut his mouth the girls came in clutching onto Beth's neck. She had waited till he had finished explaining it to Lauren then said that they should ask so that they didn't overhear anything.

"Mumma, Mumma, can we stay with Ms Beth and Mr Mick tonight? both the girls said in unison.

"Sure, hunnies, if it okay with them." Lauren replied to the girls.

"We'd be happy to have them stay, if they don't mind sharing a bed, we only have the one big guest bed." Mick said.

At that point, the girls ran out to the waiting area to play and to let the grown ups talk.

"Have they had anything to eat?" Beth asked.

"No, not really, just some bread sandwiches." Lauren replied.

At that point Lauren started to cry.

"That is okay, we had to go out anyway and I doubt that Chinese is very healthy for them anyway." Beth said moving to comfort Lauren.

"Do they have any allergies that we should be worried about?" Mick asked.

"Michaela has a slight allergy to nuts, so I try to keep them away from the girls. They also can't have too much acidic food in their diet, and they are allergic to cow's milk, I buy soy milk instead, when I can afford it."

"Ok," Mick simply said as he started to scribble it down on a detectives pad.

"I am going to go see, Lt. Davis, my family and friends, I will see them again before I go back to hiding I promise."

The next day, Beth and Mick had a knock on the door; it was Lt. Carl with a baby in his arms.

"Hey Lt. what can I do for you?" Mick said as Beth was upstairs getting the girls packed and ready to go home.

"Lauren was in a drive-by last night after she came to see me, she expressed that if anything happened to her then she wanted her girls looked after by you. She was run in to have an Emergency C-Section after they realised that she wasn't going to survive the blood loss. This is little Bethany Ann. I am currently filing papers to make you the legal guardians of all three of the girls per the mother's instructions." He said.

Then he handed the little 12 hour old baby to Mick and left.


	8. Renovations

Chapter Seven

New Family

As Beth closed the door on Lt. Davis she turned to see Mick cooing to their newest family member. Beth wanted kids, she always had, it was just easier to tell everyone that she didn't want them, then to tell them the truth, she hadn't even told Mick about the car accident when she was 16 that resulted on her inability to have kids as a human, part of that reason was that it was too upsetting to tell people what happened, that she wanted kids but was unable to have them, and part of it was that she knew that Mick would feel guilty for not protecting her, because he had to go away to try to stop loving her, as she thought about this she smiled. Though at some point she would have to tell Mick about the accident, it was a big player in her decision to spend eternity with him, not just a life time.

The girls were playing with the toys that their mother had brought with them to play with the night before, she smiled but at some point they would have to tell them about Lauren and it was better to do it sooner than later.

As Mick caught up with her train of thought, he understood that it needed to be done and quickly. So they went out to the office and locked the doors so that they wouldn't be interrupted by any potential clients while they were talking to the twins.

"Girls, can you come over here for a minute, we have something to tell you." Mick said carrying the baby that he handed to Beth so that the girls could sit on his lap.

"Girls, I am very sorry to have to tell you this but your mommy has gone to be with your daddy and the angels."

Because they had constantly asked where daddy was the girls immediately started crying they knew exactly what that meant even if they were two.

"But I would like to introduce you to your baby sister, Bethany, and we would like to ask you if it was okay to bring you into our family, with me and Beth."

With that little Bethany started crying no doubt she was hungry or needed a diaper change. Mick went to get the supplies that Carl had brought for them on the way to dropping off the baby. Having toddlers of his own, he took Bethany to them because of the car seat in the back of his car.

The first thing they did when the girls went to sleep that night was went onto a online department store, then he ordered a twin single bed and a little cot. They also went to the online baby depot store and they bought twin car seats for the girls, a new born seat for Bethany as well as bottles, diapers, wipes, as well as a few different Disney Princess Table Sets, they bought everything by the bulk.

Seeing how close the girls were they decided on twin cot beds and they were going to call to put the double bed in storage as soon as the girls beds had arrived. They thanked the fact that Beth and Mick owned the Buzzwire as well as their Detective Agency.

They were so glad that they had started to save up money in an account for when they adopted a child. Though Beth really wished that she had never got into the car that night and that she had called her mum to come get her. Then she would be able to have kids of her own.

That night, after all the girls were down for the count, Beth had told Mick that she needed to talk to him before they went to the freezer, their freezer, she needed to tell him about the car accident, it was the only secret that she had kept from him and he regretted it.

She stuck to her word and she told him everything then they went to have a shower so that she could cry it out and they curled up together in love and acceptance of each other.


	9. The Holiday

Chapter Eight

Renovations

The next morning they woke up 30 minutes before the twins. The girls loved their new beds; they slept well throughout the night. That day they called up Josef to see if they could get the name of the contractor he was using, the contractor that Josef had who was a friend of the family who remodelled the top floor of Kostan Industries when it got blown up by an ex missionary assassin that was hired by Sarah Whitley's 98 year old father hired to get revenge for the "murder" of the sleeping beauty.

They also got another present from Josef. It seemed that he had bought the loft that Mick had owned and the two lofts next to theirs. Which meant that that instead of a 2 roomed loft they could have a house with 6 rooms.

That day at midday they had finished renovating the apartment with the contractor, they had told him that they wanted the walls opened up so that it was one large entertaining area, they wanted to knock out two of the kitchen, and make a small study for the office for the private eye business that they run together but they wanted to keep that separate from the rest of the house. Another room to make into a massive library for the reason that both Mick and Beth love reading, they wanted another wall knocked out upstairs so that the girls had one big room together but maybe a half wall in the middle of the room so the girls could still have the comfort of each other and the privacy. They also wanted a nursery for Bethany and a room for when she is older that was close to their room so that they could get to her in the middle of the night. They wanted the girls' room to be a princess's palace. They also wanted to make a new toy room for the girls.

They called Josef to thank him before they organised a rental car and a family holiday, Josef generously offered for them to stay at his summer cabin in the mountains. He sent the driver to go pick up the new family to take them to the airport and the private jet. It shocked both Beth and Mick when instead of the Limousine that was usually requested to pick them up it was instead a massive 8 seater SUV with the addition of twin booster seats like we had in the Prius and a newborn seat in the middle.

It took us 3 hours that morning just to pack for our holiday. Getting the girls organised with what toys and clothes that they wanted to bring with them. They laughed at the thought that this was their life now and that they wouldn't change it for the world. They also had to change Bethany, feed her, pack her bags, and call Lieutenant Carl Davis to say that they were taking the girls on a holiday and that he could reach them on their private or work phones if need be.

They had to pack Beth's laptop so that they can write up the final reports for the cases that they had just finished. They were going to go away for their anniversary once their case load was empty this seemed like the perfect opportunity. The place that they were going to had "family friendly" accommodation in more ways than one. The house that they were staying at had UV tinted windows, with three rooms and a fully functional kitchen with the "family friendly" hidden fridge. One of the rooms had a cot, a change table, a massive cabinet and a mini fridge, and rocking chair, with the cabinet stocked with newborn tops. No doubt that Josef made his "personal shopper" go out and decorate theses rooms with the clothes that the little girls needed and thanks to Josef needing the "family friendly" renovations he also made it so that the rooms were sound proof apart from monitors that were in each room. In addition to the two monitors that would sit on either night stand the St. John's also had two nannies and a team of security guards that would keep hidden.

As they were walking through in awe of the house that in some small way Josef had something to do with this all of this. He wanted to show that he did care about the new family. They went to that hidden fridge to find it fully stocked and with a note from Josef. "I hope that the accommodations meet your standards, there is going to be a weekly discreet delivery for you both until there is a call back to say that the renovations are all finished. We don't want the little tikes to be sick or injured."

It was quite weird, since Josef had broken up with Simone after she was adamant that she wanted to be turned or left because there was no way that she would sit quietly and get old while he stayed forever 25.

So after a year of dating Josef and Simone mutually agreed to call it quits, he hadn't seen her for a while because all though they both agreed on the break up, Simone had been avoiding him. She had made up excuses not to "donate". When he needed to discuss a legal matter she had sent her colleague in her place, saying that she was "sick".


	10. Simone's Secret

Chapter Nine

The Holiday

It was a week into the St John family's beach side, snowy holiday when they got some great news from Lt. Davis, the adoption papers for all three of the girls had been drawn up, as well as the papers to legally have their name St. John.

One night, Beth suggested to Mick that maybe they should have some friends over to celebrate their new family, they eventually decided on Simone Depont and Josef with some reluctance from Mick. Most of the reluctance being that neither Simone nor Josef had made an effort to see each other after their break-up a few months prior, and as a favor to Josef, Beth had cut all contact with Simone till now.

It would seem that Josef really cared for Simone, but when the thought came down to the issue of turning a loved one, thoughts somehow managed to come down to Sarah and pictures of her lying there sleeping for eternity, as she had been for 50 years.

As Beth and Mick were both well aware of at the time, Sarah was Josef's lost love from back in the 1950's that when she had begged him to turn her, he had reluctantly agreed, this was not the first turning that Josef had done, but it was the last, she had never woken from the transformation and was forever sleeping, always having someone watching over her. But thanks to Josef's hard-core business persona that he had developed, talking with Simone about this was not something that he wanted to do.

But Mick had been made to promise that he wasn't going to tell Josef who the other guest was. One of the reasons that Beth wanted to see Simone was because Simone had some news that apparently couldn't be said over the phone...that was an understatement.

That weekend they both landed at a little airstrip, and by Beth's deviousness they were both in the same car to the little resort cabin on the outside of town. The shock that Josef received was something that he was not expecting.

They had to stop a few times along the way because Simone wasn't feeling well, and she was hungry. But that was to be expected with a belly as big as hers. She was pregnant and by the looks of it she was at least in the third trimester. This made a lot of the avoiding that she had been doing in the last few months, make some sort of sense. Though I don't know why she hid it, I didn't say that we were in an exclusive relationship.

Though he was shocked to find out that she had only ever slept with one person in the year "relationship" that they had, though he didn't believe her at first that would make sense seeing as vampires aren't meant to be able to procreate, or can they.

The only thing he could think of is when he had taken the cure a few decades ago, just before he had met Sarah.

"Could this child really be mine?" he thought about this the whole way to the cabin, even when they had to stop the car because of Simone's morning sickness.


	11. Renovations Finished

Chapter Ten

Simone's Secret

The drive to the resort was as uncomfortable as it had been at the start of the 5 hour trip. But after they got the whole pregnancy thing out of the way they had starting like they were great friends that hadn't seen each other for months or even years. By the end of the trip Simone had been sick so much that she had actually fallen asleep with her head leaning against the back seat but was also on his shoulder at the same time it had reminded him of all the times that she had been scared or frustrated and that spot in the crook of his neck was hers for the taking.

But the time they actually reached the resort that they were staying at, the car had been stopped at least two dozen times on the way there, Josef didn't mind and if the driver did he didn't say or show it. That was rewarded with a generous tip when he got the cases out of the car and put them up to the front porch, while Josef picked up Simone from the back seat and brought her inside. Gesturing to Mick and Beth that they shouldn't be concerned with Simone, but silently pleaded with them to go help the driver with their stuff. If they had a grudge with it they didn't show it.

When Josef had put Simone down on the couch he had ran out with normal speed to avoid suspicion as he went to go get the Ginger Ale and Water Crackers from the back seat.

Beth smirked at this display of affection that was clearly displayed, Mick made a quick glance at the affection and then at Beth scolding her with her eyes, though finished that with a smile to the girl that thought that she had done some good for both their friends though now she wasn't so sure.

Mick ran back inside to go to the linen cupboard to get a blanket for Simone, and to check on the girls who at this pointing time were having their afternoon nap, knowing that when they would wake up that they would see people that were very special to both Miss Beth and Mr Mick.

Before they had left they had gone to the police station to get Lauren's personal assets, spoke to Carl, and knew that the papers of name change and adoptions were being processed as we speak.

A few hours later...

Simone had finally woken to find she was sleeping on the couch though she remembered that she had fallen asleep after telling Josef that he was the father of her baby, she figured that Josef had carried her to the couch.

Beth and Mick raised their eyebrows at each other as Josef stopped what he was saying mid-sentence; they automatically knew that Simone was up. When Josef went to see if Simone was okay Mick whispered to Beth, "They really do love each other, don't they?" to this Beth simply nodded.

Like clockwork, Bethany immediately signalling that she was awake by the small scream that they would've needed a baby monitors to hear. After the Bethany had been changed and fed they went into the other room to check on the twins, who were both asleep despite the entire ruckus that was going on around them.

That night they had all met the girls and Simone shared the news that was so obviously staring them in the face.

By the time that the girls were going to bed even Josef was hugging the twin's goodnight.


	12. Coraline and Sara Return

Chapter Twelve

Coraline and Sara Return

That weekend they all got together for a family barbeque, during the week Lieutenant Carl Davis, came round to get Mick and Beth to sign two lots of papers, since Lauren had relinquished parental rights for both the girls before she had given birth to Bethany, Bethany not being born at that point didn't get signed off, though, having the two girls signed over to them made it a little easier.

Sara waking up made another complication for Josef and Simone's little family, mainly for the fact that they still haven't had the "The love of my life from the past found out that I was a vampire and wanted me to turn her but she never woke up and has been in a coma for the past 52 years" talk.

Little did anyone know when Josef was in New York trying to help Sara get through the overwhelming transition of becoming a vampire, but also that she has been in the 'in-between' for 52 years. Josef never told Simone about Sara, but when Sara wanted to know what she missed, he went on and on about Simone, their baby, how scared he was that he was going to be a father, how he loved the girl that was the mother of his baby, he wanted to ask her to marry him, but was really insecure about it because she was independent and they hadn't even said that they had gotten back together, hell he hadn't even told her about some of the skeletons in his closet, she even thought that he was at a business meeting.

He knew that when he went home he needed to explain everything to Simone, the fact of the matter is that he was scared to, more scared that he might lose everything that he has managed to gain in the last 6 months, but they had to know, they all had too.

The next morning Josef and Sara had boarded his private jet back to Los Angeles, the trip took two hours of that and nearly the whole time Josef was on the phone talking to people, and occasionally yelling at the people that was on the other end, she never seen this part of Charles before.

When they landed they went back to the mansion, Josef silently hoping that Simon was asleep, they would need to have a conversation about Sara at some point Sara was still in all terms a fledgling, so he needed to keep her at the mansion, they worked out through the last 24 hours since he had landed in New York to a very awake Sara they had found out that even though they loved each other, the last 52 years had changed a lot for both of them and Josef not knowing when or if she would ever come out of the coma.

That night he had a talk with Simone, who by anyone's didn't go well for either of them and then Simone didn't come out of her room for 3 days and definitely wouldn't let Josef into see her.

The argument was one of the most serious ones that they had after the why won't you turn me argument. The argument was reignited when they had a talk about why she wasn't allowed into certain parts of the mansion and why she woke up to people moving her stuff out of her room.

"Josef, why is my stuff being out of my room?"

"Hi, SImone nice to see you, did you sleep well?"

"Josef, answer me!"

At that moment Sara glided into the office to say morning to Josef. This started a whole new line of questioning from the pregnant woman standing between them. The look that Simone was giving to Josef was answered by a movement of lips but nothing came out. Simone automatically knew that there was something between them, and that she was a vampire. Josef replied to Sarah's confused look with a statement in apparent subhuman tones, but then left without any other word.

"WHO WAS THAT?" Simone yelled.

"That my dear was Sarah Whitley, she is my fledgling, and the reason that you are moving into a different room." He replied casually.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE DOING IN NEW YORK?" She raised her voice at this.

"No darling, she has been my fledgling for 52 years, she has been in a coma, and has only woken up 3 days ago, I turned her in the 1950's but something went wrong and she slipped into a coma."

"You didn't think to tell me about this before, when I asked you to turn me?"

"I didn't want you to be scared off me, or worse hate me for my past, I honestly thought that she would never would wake up, I never thought that I would see her awake again, and I was just looking after her because I felt responsible for her, I was her sire I needed to take care of her."

"Sarah, can you please come in here. I would like you to meet someone special to me." Josef said in normal tone, but like Simone already knew, Sarah had heard Josef and came gliding in minutes later.

"Sarah, this is Simone Dupont and Johann Josef," he said, clearly pointing to the middle age women that she had already seen.

"Hi, Simone, it is nice to meet you, Josef has told me a lot about you."

"That's funny; I wish that I could the same about you." She said rather harshly

"Yes, well, Josef has a habit of keeping secrets from the ones that he holds dear."

With that Simone left out of the door that she had previously come through, but before she had gotten completely out of the firing line knowing that Josef would be angry at how harsh she was to his guest.

"Josef, can you invite Beth and Mick over it has been so long since I have seen them." Sarah asked innocently.

Simone had assumed that Josef had told her about Beth and that she knew that Mick from back when he was a musician in the 50's, that was until she turned around to see the shocked look on Josef's face. Sarah knew Mick and Beth, he must have been lying about the coma, but that doesn't explain his look.

"How...how do you know about Mick and Beth?" Josef asked shocked.

"I always remember who you introduced to me, I just could never respond. Did they ever get together; I could smell the sexual frustration coming off of them as soon as they walked through the door."

"They did actually; they now have 3 beautiful girls that they have recently adopted when one of their clients made them guardians to their children in her will. Turns out that the girl was gunned down in a drive by, she died on the scene but they were able to save her baby."

"That is so sad." Sarah said quietly.

The next weekend Beth and Mick came for drinks they left the girls with a babysitter at Josef's suggestion, they also took him up on his offer of a full time nanny, Daniella, as well as a family bodyguard, Jerome, they had rooms that were right next to each other and it was funny to see them interact with each other, the sexual tension in the house was amazing.

When Beth and Mick reached the mansion, they were strangely greeted by two giggling girls and a very nonchalant male, one of the girls they didn't recognise till she got into the porch light, and then they saw the sleeping beauty, Sarah Whitley that they had met back in New York two years prior.

They drank and talked till the wee hours of the night only stopping for five minutes to go call the girls before Gabriella put them to bed, and Jerome did the last sweep before she went to bed, Jerome being well like Beth and Mick, when they hired him they had put the same provisions in his room that they had, as well as a little kitchenette so that he could get a snack when he needed to.

Coraline came off the plane from France with Cynthia, Morgan Vincent is back!


	13. The Big Date

Chapter Thirteen

The Big Date

Coraline and Cynthia came of the plane from France, with a stop-over in Denver and Chicago, to make sure that Lance or one of his human minions wasn't following them, they called ahead so that they could get some freezer time in the five hour layovers.

Beth and Mick came in at three in the morning after refusing Josef's guest doublewide, saying that they needed to get home before the girls all woke up. They needed to give Daniella the day off it was her birthday in a few days, and Mick knew that Beth wanted to let them go on a date. So that they could better connect. Beth said that she would take over the babysitting because they didn't have any active cases, and Mick had called up Josef at the request of Beth to get a replacement for Jerome for the night, they said that they would put the person up for the night but they needed to bring their own supply of blood.

Thanks to Beth who was playing matchmaker, they had a limo waiting for them at seven that evening to take them to dinner and a private screening of Titanic, both set up with the help of Josef. When they got to the little Italian restaurant they found out that it was completely booked out for the night and they automatically knew that Josef had something if only a small amount to do with their little dinner and a movie.

They had very little to say. Jerome sat sipping his wine as she ate her Chicken Alfredo and Garlic Bread with a glass of Coke being only eighteen.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" She asked innocently.

"What is this 20 questions?" He asked politely.

"Well, it a game that people play to get to know each other, for instance I would ask you a question and you would have to answer honestly then you would do the same with me and reverse the roles. Would you like to begin or should I?" She asked, tentatively.

"You can to show me how it is played. It has been a while since I have been on a real date." He replied apologetically.

"Ok, so I am going to take a page out of the Mick/Beth book and ask how old you are. You look about 20, but I am guessing for a freezer that you're not 20." She asked scared that the first question was too offensive, going by the look on his face she was so apologetic for bringing up the question.

"To answer your question I was born in 1710 and was turned in 1730 in Denmark. I was very ill with tuberculosis and got the option to cheat death, and I don't regret it one bit." He smiled and took her hand and kissed it too tell her that what she asked was okay.

"My turn?" He asked smiling.

"Please, go ahead and ask away." She said smiling.

"You're not from here, I mean LA, you have a very southern twist to your accent, that you have tried really hard to hid, but I have noticed it." he asked, not realising that the particular question was upsetting for Daniella, as soon as she turned her head to hide the tears that were now falling slowly. Not realising that he could smell them in the air and immediately at her feet trying to wipe away her tears.

As soon as he got her tears under control he called for the waitress so that he could get the check and pay for the meal. He asked her to dance, before they got back into the limo to go see Titanic.

Once the movie was finished it was 4 in the morning and poor Daniella couldn't keep her eyes open as they rode back to the massive loft. Some point during the journey however, she had fallen asleep, cradled in his arms. Just as they reached the bridge to go into the CBD of the city, Daniella started thrashing against Jerome, he had immediate concern for the lady that was sleeping in his arms.

"Daniella! Daniella! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

With the abruptness in his voice waking her up and immediately started crying. Then as she drifted back to sleep she had wriggled around on his lap, making the bulge in his pants larger.

"This is going to be a very long night." He thought to himself as Daniella relaxed back into her quiet slumber, not waking till the next morning, realising that Jerome had carried her from the inside of the limousine and placed her softly in bed.


	14. Daniella's Birthday

Chapter Fourteen

Daniella's Birthday

The next morning, Daniella woke up to the nice smell of Bacon, Eggs, and Toast. As she came down stairs she was surprised to see that everyone was in the kitchen helping to cook, even the girls, were helping with the breakfast.

During the sit down breakfast that they had all organised for Daniella, they hadn't missed the way that Jerome and Daniella looked at each other across the table, Beth and Mick would have to have a talk about the seating arrangements at the table and maybe letting them have a few nights off in the month so that they could have proper dates. Thinking of this made Beth's head swell with memories, of the olden days when they first started dating, The tension between Daniella and Jerome was obvious, even to Josef and SImone who had their own issues to deal with, once Sarah got control of the urges and blood-lust Josef immediately moved her into the condo down the road, Simone was waited on hand and foot, she still refused to see Josef, and he had obliged to her silent plea by avoiding her, working at the office then going home when he knew that he couldn't avoiding the freezer any longer. The hardest part for him was the fact that he didn't know how to make it better.

The girls were being uncontrollable they had started to hit each other and bully each other last week, Mick had talked briefly about sending them to a Kindergarten or a Playgroup, for at least a few days a week, just so that they could get the social interaction there and they needed to be around kids their age.

That week they started to go through the phonebook, they wanted to find a good preschool for them and eventually Bethany.

That night Daniella and Jerome went out on yet another date. They had dinner at another little Italian place and then they went to they went to a hotel that Josef had recommended to him. They had gone from the the little Italian place, with stacks of leftovers, Jerome not realising that Daniella was only a girl and a small one at that.

They checked into the The Four Seasons, they sat in the room talking, they didn't realise what time it was until the clock said 2 in the morning. He knew that she needed to get some sleep. They were going to be in a town car on the way to the airport for the weekend soon.

Josef had lent them one of the private jets for the round the country trip. They would be going to all the cool places in America, courtesy of Josef, SImone, Sarah, Jerome, Beth, Mick and the girls.

They went to California, and more specifically Neptune, at one point Josef lived in Neptune, and even had a surrogate family he went to the County public school and was the son of an abusive actor that was "past his prime" the abusive father was really his great great grandson, the making appearances was the easy part for Josef, keeping his secret was the hard part.

At that time, he went by the name Logan Echolls, the son of one of the most famous actor and actresses of the 20th century. He survived a lot, in that 30 years that he serrated as Logan and went through a murder trial and getting the crap beaten out of him so many times that it wasn't funny. He took the cure close to his senior year so that he could finish and make it look normal when he bought shares, to be an even richer. They spent the weekend at the Neptune Grand.

By the time they came back the next week they were refreshed and ready for the week that was ahead, they had to plan the twin's birthday. As well as the surprise anniversary gift that Josef was setting up for them.

He was going to see if Beth and Mick wanted to go to Hawaii and renew their vows, he was going to send them on a month long cruise for a honeymoon; he would pay Daniella and Jerome to help with the babysitting.


	15. Stepdaddy Returns

Chapter Fifteen

Step Daddy Returns

Note that the following chapters may be disturbing to some readers.

Thank you.

"My father died when I was only ten years old, and by the time I was twelve she had remarried to a deadbeat loser that moved in because he got evicted by his last landlord for failing to pay rent. My mother had to start taking more shifts at the diner to pay the bills, she even got a job at the local bar during the nights, so she wasn't home and she didn't notice when her daughter's mood suddenly changed. By the time she was fifteen she fell pregnant, they aborted the baby, when her mother asked who the father was she said the truth which had earned her a slap across her face. Then when she was sixteen she ran away and no one had heard from her since."

That was the biggest secret that she had kept, she had changed her name to Daniella, moved to Los Angeles and they never found her until now, it took them two whole years to track her down, one day without warning they had found her, she had completely changed her name, making it all the harder for them to find her.

One day they were cleaning the house while the twins were at the playgroup/kindergarten, and Bethany was taking a nap and Mick and Beth and Jerome were all in the freezer, when their was a knock on the main door to the investigative office, The office was closed for a few days so that they could get organised for the special trip that Josef had planned for them all. So the knock on the door had totally stumped Daniella and she didn't expect to see her stepfather on the other side of the door.

"Emily, Emily, Emily, you are a hard girl to find, your mother has been so worried about you!"

"She didn't seem to miss me when you watched my mother slap me after I told her that I'd just aborted your baby"

This had earned her a slap that all the vampires in the suddenly woke up too. Jerome was the first to make it down the stairs, to find Daniella cowering in the corner with her hands held above her head shielding her face as he started hitting her and punching this, when Jerome walked into the room he saw this he totally flipped and went to help defend her from his punches which in light of the fact he was a vampire it made it considerably easier, within minutes Jerome had Daniella's stepfather pinned up against the wall behind him, when Beth and Mick came down stairs they automatically worked out what had happened and they called Lieutenant Davis, he was there in less than 30 minutes, and it only took another 20 to get the statements and have him thrown into the back of a police car.

As soon as they had shut the door on the Lieutenant, Daniella slumped down to the floor and started crying. She couldn't believe that he had found her, of all the people; she thought that she had done a good job of disappearing, but it obviously wasn't good enough.


End file.
